


Spheres on a frictionless rubber sheet

by spacenaut2001



Category: Original Work, Physics (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacenaut2001/pseuds/spacenaut2001
Summary: I felt angsty so I made a poem about people drifting apart but made it a physics metaphor.
Kudos: 5





	Spheres on a frictionless rubber sheet

A couple of spheres on a frictionless sheet rest  
The sheet expands and the spheres digress

A couple of spheres on a frictionless sheet rest  
Connected by vibrating springs of a metal  
The spring conducts a message there  
But the spheres do not hear  
And they cease being near

A couple of spheres on a frictionless sheet rest  
Connected by vibrating springs of some field  
The sheet expands and the spheres stay near


End file.
